


Deep

by ellewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Frotting, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: Gently, gently Tony worried his teeth into the back of Bruce’s neck. Bruce didn’t even flinch as he increased the suction, waiting with morbid curiosity to see if he’d wake up.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know man I just saw this fan art.

It had been a rough night of heavy arguing and then even heavier make-up sex, all hair pulling and claws and teeth, needy little cries muffled into each other’s flesh. Tony was actually surprised Bruce slept so well after, expecting it would be a sleepless night of worry and nightmares. His hair was a ratty tangled mess on the pillow and his face was so relaxed, slack and calm, none of the worry and fear creasing it the way it usually did. It was breathtaking, to see him like this. 

When he slept, Bruce was a deep sleeper – but there really was no in between. Most nights he lay awake, trying not to disturb him – Tony knew that. He knew Bruce tried to hide it. He knew Bruce knew it made him feel bad that he couldn’t sleep, was always tired, reacted badly to meds and had wicked bad nightmares almost by habit. Tony knew Bruce felt bad that he felt bad but like honestly? Who wouldn’t feel bad about that? It wasn’t like Tony was the poster child of healthy sleep habits but fuck. 

But a couple of times a month Bruce would manage to get some really, really deep sleep. The first few times Tony found it alarming given how poorly he slept the rest of the time and he carefully lowered his ear over his mouth to check if he was still breathing. Over time though, Tony realized it almost didn’t matter what he did to him. He would snuggle up to him and rearrange his arm so it was around his neck, comfortable and heavy. He could throw his own body over Bruce’s, head on his chest, listening to his strong heart beat in his chest. Spoon up next to him, holding him tight against his own chest. Pepper little kisses against the back of his neck. 

Last night was apparently one of those nights and Tony tucked himself up against his back, staring at the faint red lines there, claw marks in triplicates, left over from last night. He traced one with a soft fingertip. He hadn’t realized he’d clawed so hard. Bruce never complained about stuff like that. It was like he was impenetrable, impermeable. Bruce had so many cracks it seemed like the slightest tear would render him a wreck – but it didn’t. It didn’t. 

He brushed back the hair from the nape of Bruce's neck, pushing his hand up across his head and gathering his hair between his fingers as he went, pulling it a little. Bruce didn’t even flinch. It exposed the back of his neck where Tony pressed his lips against it, feeling how he breathed. It was carnal in an indefinable way to feel him like that when Tony was still high on memories of last night and he breathed in deeply of the musky, stale sweat permeating Bruce. 

Tony couldn’t account for his mood. Or rather, he could, but he knew he was being ridiculous it was just... The thought of waking up without Bruce pierced him hard in the gut and the threat still echoed there in his chest and he hated it. His hand spread wide over the claw marks in Bruce’s back. The feeling was still visceral and real. He had wanted to sink his fingers in so deep Bruce couldn’t leave, would never leave him. This time he was going to get it right.

Gently, gently Tony worried his teeth into the back of Bruce’s neck. Bruce didn’t even flinch as he increased the suction, waiting with morbid curiosity to see if he’d wake up.

But he didn’t. And Tony released his mouth, studying the pink mark there. He hadn’t broken any blood vessels or anything, it would fade quickly, but it sparked something dark and possessive inside of him and he pulled Bruce’s hair harder as he slid his arm around his stomach, lifting himself a little to get at the softer, fleshier part of Bruce’s neck. 

He was still careful, still cautious, he didn’t want to wake him, but he buried his teeth in Bruce’s neck anyway, licking at the salty taste of his skin and sucking a little harder. Tony could feel the way he breathed under the skin and it didn’t change, he wasn’t affected, and so Tony gave one last hard suck before releasing it. He studied Bruce’s neck with clinical eyes, pleased that this one should last. 

Tony then nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips to it, seeking out the perfect spot to bury his teeth. He knew it wasn’t true, Bruce wasn’t his, but in this quiet moment when he was dead to the world and only Tony was there, wrapped around him, watching him, protecting him from all threats – it felt like Bruce was. And like a dragon protecting its horde, everyone would know. Everyone. Bruce was  _ his _ . 

He pulled Bruce tight against him as he sucked another hickey into his neck. Bruce’s mouth parted a little but his breathing stayed even as Tony shifted behind him, leaning over further to get at another choice spot. 

His mouth slid up a little further next, up near his jaw, and he heard Bruce sigh as he worked his teeth in. He relished in the way he felt it all the way down to his dick pressed hard against Bruce’s tailbone and he tried not to moan in response. One little sigh? Jesus. 

Tony’s fingers grazed his nipple accidentally as he pushed forward for another bite, just a little higher, on the underside of his jaw, and then Bruce moaned. It was just one breathy little thing but Tony could tell he was waking up and he paused, withdrawing his mouth from stubbled skin to see if Bruce was going to open his eyes. 

But he didn’t. And Tony resettled behind him, gently reapplying his lips and waiting for a reaction. 

After a moment he dug in deep and Bruce sighed out another moan and Tony was so hard it was difficult not to jerk his head back and kiss him awake so that he could fuck the shit out of him. But in a certain way, this was better. In a certain way, he needed this more. 

Still, Bruce’s hips twitched as he lay in another and Tony gave up the idea that this was going to last much longer. But the room was warm, the sun streaming in through the blinds, diffusing in the beigeness and their pale yellow sheets, making everything feel golden. And Tony was tucked up so tight against Bruce sweat was beginning to collect between their skin. And he was kissing him now, just kisses, gentle kisses pressed to his back as he rocked his hips forward minutely and sighed. 

Carefully, carefully Tony slid his hand down Bruce’s body to his rock hard erection, so gently, so loosely fisting his hand around it that he was barely touching it at all but Bruce whimpered at the feeling, He was awake enough that he moved his own hand over Tony’s wrist, holding him there, making sure he wouldn’t move as Tony pulled his hair a little harder and nosed at his ear. 

“I love you,” he whispered and his teeth scrapped Bruce’s ear and he could feel Bruce’s whole body react – abs tensing, chest swelling, hips pushing forward, a breathy exhale in his throat.

Bruce didn’t reply but he moaned and removed his hand from Tony’s fist, reaching back for his hips, holding them there. Tony knew he wanted him to fuck him but he didn’t want to change positions, didn’t want to get lube, didn’t want to break the spell of this perfect moment. Instead he paused and grasped Bruce’s hand, moving it to his dick, before slipping his fingers up against his ass. 

Just like everything he was doing, he moved in slowly, massaging him with two fingers until he could slip one in a little and Bruce capitulated completely. He moaned shamelessly, this gratuitous, shuddering thing that made Tony’s heart ache. Tony reestablished his hold on his hair, biting at the place beneath Bruce’s ear as he rolled his own hips against Bruce’s back. 

He was so tight and hot around his fingers that it was impossible not to imagine something good as he rubbed himself off on Bruce’s back. Tony swiped his fingers along inside, reaching, searching, listening for every one of Bruce’s reactions as he went. When he hit it, Bruce trembled. 

“You wanna cum?” Tony sighed in his ear as Bruce went completely slack, focused wholly on the feeling of Tony fingering him. 

Bruce didn’t even move the hand on his dick, just held his breath until he couldn’t any longer and then he made the most painful, sweet sound of unrestrained need that Tony had ever heard. It was something between a sob and a gasp and a moan and Tony wanted to take it slow, wanted to make him feel every shift, every slip of pleasure but it was so incredibly hard not to fuck his fingers into him fast and drag him over the edge with fireworks behind his eyes. 

“Tony,” he whined at last, shimmying his hips back to get more of Tony’s fingers and palming his own dick a little harder. 

But Tony took that as permission to pull his face over and nearly miss his mouth with a sloppy kiss. 

“What do you need?” Tony whispered, his voice sounding strained as he felt his own orgasm building. 

“You,” Bruce answered and Tony closed his eyes tight against the physical assault of that attack on his emotions. 

Tony worked his fingers a little harder then, listening to Bruce moan as he whispered into his neck before exploding on his back, hooking his fingers hard into Bruce’s prostate as he buried his head in the back of Bruce’s neck, unable to do anything else but shudder as Bruce got off in the sheets. 

For a while they lay there wordlessly until, just breathing with their eyes closed like every morning felt that good. His hand loosened in Bruce’s hair and Bruce turned his face towards him as far as he could, eyeing him. 

“What was that about?” Bruce asked softly as Tony played with his curls. 

Tony hummed and it could have meant anything. Bruce shifted, turned over and gathered Tony up in his arms. 

He didn’t say anything. Neither of them did. They never did the morning after a fight. But Tony knew the apologies that were latent on his lips, everything he wanted to say but didn’t dare. 

“Take a shower with me?” 

Tony unburied his head from Bruce’s chest, kissing his chin. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, mouthing down his neck to the lovely crook of it, sinking his teeth in and sucking hard as Bruce jumped. 

“Stop!” Bruce laughed, squirming and trying to disengage him. “You’re gonna leave a mark!”

There was the soft sound of suction being released as Tony pulled back and looked up at him adoringly. He was going to be pissed when he got a load of his neck. But probably not so pissed he wouldn’t let Tony wake him up like that again.

“What was that for?” Bruce asked and Tony shrugged, bringing his hand down to frame Bruce’s neck, thumbing the mark a little. 

“You know you’re mine, right?” 

The question came out weird and needy, not at all possessive like he felt when Bruce was asleep. Where was his control, his confidence? He sounded like a scared little kid. But Bruce just smiled and pulled him closer, not thinking of that at all. 

“Always.”


End file.
